Si-containing thin films are used widely in the semiconductor, photovoltaic, liquid-crystal display-thin-film transistor (LCD-TFT), flat panel-type device, refactory material, or aeronautic industries. Si-containing thin films may be used, for example, as dielectric materials having electrical properties which may be insulating (SiO2, SiN, SiCN, SiCOH, MSiOx, wherein M is Hf, Zr, Ti, Nb, Ta, or Ge and x is greater than zero), Si-containing thin films may be used as conducting films, such as metal silicides or metal silicon nitrides. Due to the strict requirements imposed by downscaling of electrical device architectures towards the nanoscale (especially below 28 nm node), increasingly fine-tuned molecular precursors are required which meet the requirements of volatility (for Atomic layer deposition (ALD) process), lower process temperatures, reactivity with various oxidants and low film contamination, in addition to high deposition rates, conformality and consistency of films produced.
Organoaminosilanes have been used as precursors for CVD of Si-containing films. U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,626 to Dussarrat et al. discloses the use of trisilylamine N(SiH3)3 for deposition of SiN films. Other organoaminosilane precursors include diisopropylaminosilane [SiH3(NiPr2)] and analogous SiH3(NR2) compounds disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,875,312 to Thridandam et al. and phenylmethylaminosilane [SiH3(NPhMe)] and related substituted silylanilines disclosed in, for example, EP 2392691 to Xiao et al.
WO2006/097525 to Dussarrat et al. disclosed another related class of Si precursors for CVD of Si-containing films given by a general formula (R1R2N)xSiH4-x wherein x is an integer between 1 and 4 and the substituent R is H, C1-C6 linear, branched, or cyclic carbon chains.
Hunks et al. disclose a wide range of Si-containing precursors in US2010/0164057, including silicon compounds having the formula R4-xSiLx, wherein x is an integer having a value from 1 to 3, R may be selected from the group consisting of H, branched and unbranched C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, and C6-C13 aryl groups, and L may be selected from the group consisting of isocyanato, methylethylketoxime, trifluoroacetate, triflate, acyloxy, β-diketiminate, β-di-iminate, amidinate, guanidinate, alkylamino, hydride, alkoxide, or formate ligands. Pinnavaia et al. claim a method for the preparation of a porous synthetic, semi-crystalline hybrid organic-inorganic silicon oxide composition from silicon acetylacetonate and silicon 1,3-diketonate precursors (U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,387).
Recently Dussarrat et al. disclosed silicon amidinate precursors in WO2014/015232 A1 having the form H3Si(amd) and silicon β-diketiminate precursors in WO2014015237 A1.
Despite the wide range of choices available for the deposition of Si containing films, additional precursors are continuously sought to provide device engineers the ability to tune manufacturing process requirements and achieve films with desirable electrical and physical properties.